Es hora de marchar
by Altair Cepheus
Summary: Cuando Arnold se da cuenta de lo que perdió, es demasiado tarde para poder conservarlo. Este es un pequeño One-shot situado cuando ya son adultos


Soy nueva en esta página, pero después de leer varias historias, me quise arriesgar a publicar algo, la historia es mía y me inspire en la canción de Mago de Oz, "Hechizos, Pócimas y Brujería". La verdad agradecería mucho si me dejaran alguna opinión de la historia.

Solo me queda decir que Hey Arnold, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Craig Bartlett.

* * *

Y es ahora, cuando por fin estas dando ese paso definitivo en tu vida, que me doy cuenta de todo lo que perdí por no saber apreciar lo que con tanto esmero me quisiste dar.

Sé que tu serás feliz, pues encontraste a esa persona que te entiende y que sabe apreciar esos pequeños detalles que te encanta dar, se que el también ha estado enamorado de ti casi el mismo tiempo que tu lo estuviste por mi y que es tan fuerte que aunque yo trate de arrebatarte de su lado no podre.

Sé que no debería de pensar esas cosas, pero de algo puedo estar seguro, me arrepiento y me arrepentiré, por lo que me queda de vida, el no haber abierto los ojos.

Me va a doler el despertarme y no encontrarte a mi lado, me acostumbre tanto a estar en tus brazos que ahora simplemente me siento vacio sin tu presencia

Y en estos momentos que me encuentro fuera de la iglesia donde te casas es que me doy cuenta lo cobarde y mal amigo que soy, pues tu me suplicaste que apareciera este día, ya que para ti siempre seré ese primer amor, ese amor infantil que es el más puro y que por lo mismo me convirtió en una parte importante de tu vida, pero me da miedo que mis instintos me dominen y quiera arruinar tu preciado momento. Además aunque el haya aceptado se que todavía tiene un poco de miedo que te arrepientas y lo cambies por mí. Sé que suena muy creído, pero yo también me sentiría así si estuviera en su lugar.

Veo como llega la limosina que te traslada, aquella con la que soñaste de niña y que ahora que eres adulta pudiste tener para hoy, cuando bajas lo único que puedo hacer es admirarte, pues te ves simplemente espectacular enfundada en ese vestido de novia que aunque puede parecer muy sencillo, en ti hace que resalten esos hermosos ojos del color del cielo y acentúa las curvas que en su momento tuve la oportunidad de tocar.

De pronto veo como te detienes antes de entrar a la iglesia y comienzas a mirar a tu alrededor, pues al parecer pudiste sentir que alguien te observaba, sigues buscando hasta que tu mirada choca con la mía.

Tus ojos se abren de la impresión, pero enseguida me regalas una sonrisa dándome a entender que sabias que al final llegaría. Pero en uno de mis ojos comenzó a formarse una lagrima que se escapo sin que pudiera detenerla, lagrima que alcanzaste a ver, lo que provoco que quisieras acercarte a mí, pero evite que sucediera moviendo mis labios diciéndote un silencioso "Sigue adelante", por lo que detuviste tu impulso y regresaste a la puerta de la iglesia.

Eso extraño a Phoebe- que se encontraba a tu lado- pues ella no me había visto, pero he de imaginar que inventaste una escusa, pues dejo de hacerte preguntas y enseguida entro.

Después de unos minutos, escuche como comenzaban a tocar la marcha nupcial, pero antes de que entraras por completo me miraste y me dedicaste un silencioso "Gracias Arnold" y sin más comenzaste tu caminata.

Deje que pasaran unos minutos para poder encaminarme al edificio, pues esa última palabra que me dedicaste me dio fuerza para poder verte partir. Al llegar frente a la puerta, me di cuenta que la habías dejado abierta, como siempre sabes cómo me comportare.

Entre y me quede escondido en el fondo detrás de uno de los pilares que sostiene la edificación, no quería que alguien de nuestros amigos me vieran, pues ellos sabían los sentimientos que me carcomían y los celos que me provocaba el verlos juntos, tampoco quería sentir su mirada de lastima y compasión.

Mientas el Padre hablaba yo me limitaba a contemplarte para poder guardar en mi memoria tu imagen y la sonrisa de felicidad plena que tenias.

Veo que él, al igual que tu, está completamente feliz y puedo comprobarlo porque no te suelta para nada la mano, además que en sus ojos se puede apreciar ese toque de brillo. Pero no puedo seguir prestándoles atención por que el Padre comienza la parte que te arrebatara de mi lado para siempre.

-Señorita Helga Geraldine Pataki, ¿Acepta a este hombre en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Sí, acepto.- contestaste sin pensarlo dos veces y sin titubear.

-Y usted señor Brainy Lauper ¿Acepta a esta mujer en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

El volteo a verla con una mirada que no dejaba en duda el amor que le tenía y contesto.- Si acepto.

Ya no quise quedarme para ver como terminaba la ceremonia, simplemente me marche y no mire atrás.

Tengo que buscar el camino correcto, pues en este me di cuenta que no pude cuidar de ti, quiero agradecerte por todo el amor y el calor que me diste, te debo tanto y además quiero pedirte perdón por no saber cómo hacerte feliz.

Me gustaría que me dijeras como encontrar en otros besos mi hogar pues tengo miedo si vuelvo a caer y no me se levantar.

Espero que en un futuro pueda regresar y mirarte a la cara como los buenos amigos que fuimos alguna vez.

Es muy feliz, porque yo todavía tengo que buscar el camino correcto.


End file.
